


nyctophobia

by renegadesWrath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadesWrath/pseuds/renegadesWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comparison of a boy and the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nyctophobia

_Nyctophobia :_ _A phobia characterized by a severe fear of the dark. It is triggered by the brain’s disfigured perception of what would, or could, happen when in a dark environment._

* * *

The dark had always held some sort of twisted fascination for you. While you were immensely terrified of it, it also seemed to draw you in, beckoning you to explore its seemingly infinite depths.

A mystery. An enigma. A puzzle you so desperately wanted to crack.

That's what he is to you.

That's what he always will be to you.

At first, he found your fear of the dark a little childish, yet endearing. He loved it when you would immediately search _him_ out whenever it got too dark for you. He loved to take care of you. He loved that you were dependant on him.

_He_ _chuckled_ _,_ _knowing_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _the_ _lights_ _started_ _flickering_ _you'd_ _scurry_ _to_ _his_ _side_ _._

_"_   _H_ _ey_ _,_ _here_ _."_ _He_ _said_ _,_ _handing_ _you_ _a_ _mug_ _of_ _hot_ _chocolate_ _to_ _calm_ _your_ _nerves_ _._

_He_ _then_ _led_ _you_ _to t_ _he_ _living room,_ _where_ _you_ _both_ _settled_ _down_ _on_ _the_ _couch_ _._ _The_ _light_ _that_ _emanated_ _from_ _his_ _phone_ _served_ _to_ _calm_ _you_ _as_ _you_ _sipped_ _at_ _your_ _drink._

_"_ _See_ _?_ _Not_ _that_ _bad_ _,_ _right_ _?"_ _He_ _put_ _an_ _arm_ _around_ _you_ _as_ _he_ _pulled_ _up_ _a_ _video_ _as_ _a_ _distraction._

_And_ _for_ _the_ _first_ _time_ _,_ _you_ _weren't_ _so_ _afraid_ _of_ _the_ _dark_ _anymore_ _._

Well, at least he used to.

He used to dote on you, cater to your needs and helped fix your problems.

He was perfect. He was the light against your dark.

Until the day he turned into it.

No one ever saw it coming. You two were the perfect couple; unbreakable, infinite.

_"_ _Will_ _you_ _protect_ _me_ _from_ _the_ _dark_ _?"_ _You_ _muttered_ _,_ _after_ _another_ _blackout_ _._

_He_ _chuckled_ _, "_ _Forever_ _."_

But one day he stopped smiling when you ran to him for shelter from the dark. One day he stopped distracting you from it, and instead emphasized the darkness around you by being silent. Not even the warmth radiating from the person right beside you could even be a slight distraction.

Then one day, he stopped helping you through it altogether.

That's when you knew that you lost him.

It became solid, physical proof once the fights started.

He started picking fights over the littlest things. By now you were tired. At first you just relented, telling him what he needed to hear.

Then things escalated.

What he said... What he said didn't seem like a big deal to him, but to you, it was what tore your world apart.

_"You_ _can_ _suffer_ _in_ _the_ _dark_ _on_ _your_ _own_ _,_ _for_ _all_ _I_ _care_ _!"_

And then he left.

As soon as the door slammed behind him, and the last of his stuff gone, the real darkness that he had been helping to keep at bay,

consumed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had Daichi in mind while writing this, but it's all up to you.


End file.
